Black Ace Mistress
by Crimson Ice Flame
Summary: Skylar Yumemi is a girl trying to make it in the world, and she finally has her chance to shine when she makes it to the city where she does all she can to get back at Jack Atlas for taking her best card and to show everyone that she's not just some nobody from the Satellite. Together, both her and Yusei will help to defeat the darkness as Signers. Yusei/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Cards of Me

**Crimson Ice Flame: Story time! Let us begin with my oh so favorite first person POV story! Please like and review! :P**

**"Talking"**

_**"Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

**Chapter 1: Cards of Me**

*Skylar's POV*

The name is Skylar Yumemi and I'm a duelist as well as a turbo duelist. My hair color is a bright crimson red and my eyes a light blue. My outfit consists of a black, short sleeve shirt that exposes my mid drift and has red heart and diamonds across the top; my bottom is a white skirt with black clubs and spades all along it; my leggings are black with white clubs and spades going down the outside of the legs in a pattern; and my shoes are black and white Adidas sneakers. I have black fingerless gloves with a red heart on the left hand and a red diamond on the right that go to my elbows.

I have a black and red duel runner with red hearts and diamonds all on it and my duel disk is black and white with red hearts and diamonds and black clubs and spades. My deck? It consists of hearts, diamonds, clubs, and spades. I'm the gambling type, especially with poker and I love to gamble with my poker deck. Oh, I almost forgot, I have a special collar around my neck with a heart emblem dangling from the middle that helps me control the special powers I possess.

I should also mention that I have a mask. It's white and covers my entire face and eyes. It has a red heart under the left eye and a black spade on the top while there is a red diamond on the top of the right eye and a black club on the bottom. I hide my face during my duels and I am know by a special name, a name know as the Black Ace Mistress.

Anyways, that's just about all you'll have to know about me, for now at least...

... ... ...

I was in the Satellite, a place where everyone called a bad place, and it was, but I've been here ever since I was just a baby and I made everything. I made my duel runner, my duel disk, even my deck all from scrapes. I hated it when people called everything trash, especially when I could make anything my heart very well desired out of any scrape piece of metal I could get my hands on in the junkyards, and so here I am, a street girl who knows her way around tools.

I was riding around when I stopped. I saw the subway entrance and thought that this was a good way to test my speed. I put my eye shades down and turned, darting into the subway as I revved my engine, going as fast as I could, pushing my hardest.

Why am I testing my speed you ask? It's because I'm trying to get to the city. I have something I must retrieve. My reason? It's simple. A few years or so ago, I had made a friend by the name of Jack Atlas. I trusted him and treated him like an older brother, until he betrayed me...

**Crimson Ice Flame: Ta-da! Chapter two will be a flashback so let's see how it goes and keep in touch! Ciao! Please read all my other stories, and if you like Sister of the Pharaoh, please read her stories and the one she requested I do for her! Thanks and bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cards of Past

**Crimson Ice Flame: I return with chapter two! Please like and review! Note: all or most of duel cards in story are made up, so I own fake names of cards.**

**"Talking"**

_**"Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

**Chapter 2: Cards of Past**

-Flashback-

"Hey, Sky, can you do me a favor?" Jack asked me.

"Sure thing, Jack-sensei! What do you need?"

Suddenly, Jack grabbed my wrist and turned me around, putting a cloth to my face as I was out in seconds.

When I finally opened my eyes, I was tied up and in a boat. I looked over and saw Jack at the docks, holding my deck case as he took a card out. I got a glimpse of the card and saw that it was my best Synchro monster; it was my Black Ace Dragon.

The waves got rougher as I saw Jack toss my deck on the ground, picking up another deck case as someone jumped into the water just before the waves threw me into the water.

I struggled to get free as my heart shaped emblem on my collar lit up. The ropes around me were suddenly spit as I let out a gasp, an air bubble escaping my mouth as I started sinking in the water.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab my wrist as I was pulled upward, shooting out of the water as everything went black.

*Yusei's POV*

I saw a girl out at sea tied up by rope in a boat. She looked like she belonged on a poker card from how she was dressed, but I thought it was kinda cute on her, but I saw Jack take a card from her deck as I took off my jacket, gloves, and deck, diving into the water when the girl was thrown out of the boat by the waves.

I searched frantically for her when I saw something strange. There was a heart emblem on the collar she was wearing as it glowed, the ropes bounding her arms somehow splitting straight down the middle of her back as I saw a bubble escape her mouth. That wasn't a good sign.

Without hesitation, I darted towards her, grabbing her wrist as I got her out of the water, gasping for air. I wrapped my arm around her waist as I swam to the docks.

Once there, I got her on her back and put my ear to her mouth. Oh, no, she wasn't breathing; she must've swallowed too much water. I had no choice but to use CPR on her.

I leaned down, but before I could do anything, I heard her coughing as she spit up water that was trapped in her lungs. She sat up as I rubbed her back, the girl finishing coughing up the water she had swallowed. When she was done coughing, she was panting as I continued to rub her back.

"Are you all right?" I asked calmly.

She nodded. "I'm fine... Thanks..." she said.

"No problem... What's your name?"

"Skylar... Skylar Yumemi. Yours?"

"Yusei Fudo."

"Pleasure..."

"The pleasure's all mine." I said.

-Flashback End-

*Skylar's POV*

Ever since that day, I vowed to get revenge on Jack and to find that man, Yusei, I had met years ago. I'll get to the city and I'll find Yusei, I know it...

**Crimson Ice Flame: It's times like this I like to kick back and read a good story, but typin' it is just as good! Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Cards of Escape

**Crimson Ice Flame: Yes, yes, back with more! Hope you like it! Remember, all or most of card names in this story are made up and names are owned by me.**

**"Talking"**

_**"Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

**Chatper 3: Cards of Escape**

Not too much longer later had time passed and found myself riding the streets of Satellite as I made my way to the sewage plant. The time now was 11:57 pm and I was waiting for it to hit midnight. From there, I would only have three minutes to make it through the Pipeline to the hatch at the end in order to get into New Domino, but I had not one, but two unexpected guests "tagging along."

"Long time no see, Skylar." called a male voice that I instantly recognized, smirking as the person rode up next to me.

"I should say the same to you, Fudo." I replied.

Suddenly, the two of us heard a siren as we looked to see that no good Trudge on our tail as he called out to us just as we broke through the entrance gates to the plant.

"Pull over! This is Sector Security saying you have no chance of escape! Yusei, I'm turning you in for sure this time! Same to you, Black Ace!"

I growled, pulling out the mask I had hidden as I pressed the button on my helmet to lift the eye shades. I placed the mask on my face before putting down my eye shades again.

"Black Ace?" Yusei asked.

I sighed. "Yes, I'm known as the Black Ace Mistress by most because I have special powers and because of the dragon I control, but...many years ago, someone by the name of Jack Atlas took that card from me and I'm doing everything I can to get it back from him... And the stupid thing is, I thought of him as an older brother, until he betrayed me like that..."

Yusei chuckled. "How ironic... Jack took something from me too..."

"Huh?"

"He was my best friend and I had known him since I was a child, but he had gotten an offer back in New Domino. He said that it was something I would refuse to take because I wouldn't leave my friends, and he was right, I wouldn't. The day I rescued you from the water was the day he took my Stardust Dragon from me and my very first duel runner I made. I'm trying to get back my card too and get back at him for what he did..."

"I see, so I guess we both have the same reason..." I said. "The card he had taken from me was my Black Ace Dragon, my very best card, my favorite card, but then he had to take it from me..."

"Yusei! Black Ace! Pull over and turn yourselves in!" Trudge called, making me groan in anger.

*Third person POV (For most of time in story)*

"You just don't know when to quit, do ya? Do I really need to teach you not to challenge me in a turbo duel, or have you forgotten from our last duel, officer?" Skylar asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself, or are you just gonna hide behind that mask of yours?" Trudge laughed.

Skylar glared at him through her mask. "You don't see my face for good reason! I don't wanna duel you because I don't have time for these stupid games, come on, Yusei, we have somewhere to be."

However, Trudge ended up overriding both Yusei and Skylar's systems, forcing them into a duel because of the CPU's they had.

"Damn... Looks like we have no other choice..." Skylar grumbled angrily. "Fine! You want a duel, you'll get one, but you'll regret it! Ladies first! I summon out Diamond Knight in attack mode! Now I set three cards face down and end my turn!"

"I'm up then!" Yusei said, drawing a card. "I summon out Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode! Next I place two cards face down. You're up."

"I'm gonna enjoy taking you two in! I draw! And I summon Gate Blocker in defense mode!"

Skylar and Yusei looked at their Speed Counters and saw that they didn't increase.

"Damn him... I know his game..." she said. "Yusei, when Gate Blocker is out on the field in defense mode, our Speed Counters won't increase unless we find a way to get ride of it."

Yusei huffed. "Fine, but we better do it quick because the clock just hit midnight."

(That means we only have three minutes to get to that hatch at the end of the pipe before it fills up with trash and the pipe closes...) Skylar thought irritably as they all entered a green colored pipe.

The duel kept going on as Skylar told Yusei to go on ahead so that she could finish it.

"Yusei, go! I can finish this on my own."

"But, Sky-"

"Just go! I'll meet you there!"

"Wait, you're trying to get to that hatch at the end of this pipe way!" Trudge exclaimed.

"Took ya long enough. What, did you get a passing grade in "Slowness," because it wouldn't surprise me from how incredibly slow you are." Skylar laughed.

"Grrr! You'll pay! I'm gonna take you in!"

"Don't think so, officer, because this duel...is over! And by the way, my name isn't the Black Ace Mistress, that's just my stage name. My real name is actually Skylar Yumemi. Make sure to put that in your report after you lose this duel!"

Skylar drew a card, smirking at what she saw. "Just what I needed. I summon out Princess Spade, in attack mode! Now I tune my Level 3 Club Servant with my Level 4 Princess Spade! It's time to ace it in the hole! I Synchro summon my Level 7 Queen of Hearts! Come and deal your judgement!"

"Grr! That monster won't save you! It's weaker than my Goyo Guardian!"

"True, it is, but not until I play this! I activate my face down known as Queen's Judgement. If I have monster on my side of the field with the name "Queen" in it, that monster automatically gains 300 attack points times the Level of one monster on your field, and what better choice than your Goyo Guardian? Now my Queen on Hearts gains 1800 attack points, which brings her up to 4500 in total! Oh, I almost forgot, after my monster powers up, the monster I chose for it's level gets its attack points split in half! Now I activate my Queen's special abillilty! If she attacks a monster in attack position, all other monsters on the field are automatically destroyed, so say goodbye to your precious Gate Blocker and to your life point because this duel is over! Queen of Hearts, attack Goyo Guardian with Heart Shatter!"

"Ahhhhh!" Trudge screamed as he came to a screeching stop.

Suddenly, Skylar saw the clock hit zero, Yusei going through as trash began to fill the pipe way. She frantically dodged it, going up and around to avoid a large machine. She slid on the side of the runner, praying she would stay on target as the hatch was closing. Just when she thought she wouldn't make it through, Skylar slid right through the opening just before it closed, Trudge getting slammed with trash.

"I'll get you two yet!" he shouted.

Skylar caught up with Yusei as they rode side by side, stopping when they saw a certain blonde smirking down at them.

"It's been a while. Long time no see, Yusei. Same for you, my little "sister," Skylar." said the deep, husky Australian voice f none other than Jack Atlas.

The two came to a stop, removing their helmets as Skylar removed her mask, putting it away.

"I've missed you both. Welcome to my domain, New Domino City!" he called out.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Ooooh! Tension is building! Find out what happens when these three go at it! Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Cards of Revenge

**Crimson Ice Flame: I'm back with another chapter, so be prepared for things to go down and get real up in this bitch!**

**"Talking"**

_**"Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

**Chapter 4: Cards of Revenge**

Yusei and Skylar sat there, Jack staring down at them from the bridge he was on, that smirk on his face.

"It's been a while, old friend, have you missed me?" Jack asked.

"As if; not after what you did..." Yusei glared.

"How about you, "little sis?" Have you missed your brother?"

"You don't even deserve to be called that anymore. I treated you like a brother ad I trusted you, but you took that for granted all because of that damn offer here. And you just had to for it, but in the process, you took both mine and Yusei's cards. You did all of this, betrayed all of us, just so you could live a stupid dream... News flash, asshole, life isn't a fairy tail and you're about to find out you don't have a happy ending."

"Jack, where is my Stardust Dragon?" Yusei asked, clenching his fist as it trembled in anger.

"And where's my Black Ace Dragon?" Skylar asked.

"You mean these?" Jack held up both cards in his hand. "Here, you can have 'em. I have no use for them anymore." he said, throwing the two the cards as they caught them.

"What? Having seconds thoughts?" Jack asked as the two threw the cards back.

"No, we want them back, but we wanna make you pay for what you did first." Yusei said.

"Did you really think we were gonna just take our cards and just leave without making you pay for what you put us through? You've got another thing comin', Atlas."

"Well at least I'm not the one with uncontrollable powers, unlike you, dear Skylar..." Jack smirked.

Skylar clenched her fists before throwing her arm up, shooting a red and black blast towards Jack as it hit a space in the bridge next to him, breaking that section.

"Just be glad I missed you on purpose, because next time, I won't. I can control my powers, just so you know... Why do you think I didn't hit you and didn't break much? You wanna tell me I'm uncontrollable now?"

"Then if the the two of you are so very eager to duel me, why don't we do it in my very own Kaiba Dome?"

"Fine by me, let's just do this so I can royally kick your ass six ways from Sunday." Yusei hissed.

**(Parody moment!)**

Jack lead the two to the Kaiba Dome as they dueled, the three summoning their best monster out as they all went a-wall on each other.

"Red Dragon Archfiend, attack!"

"Stardust Dragon, attack!"

"Black Ace Dragon, attack!"

"Ugh!" suddenly, a burning sensation ran through their arm as something strange happened.

Out of nowhere, a huge, red dragon appeared, red marks from the dragon appearing on Jack's, Yusei's, and Skylar's right arms.

"Damn dragon appearing out of nowhere! We're going to finish this here and now!" Jack proclaimed.

"Are you nuts!?" Yusei exclaimed.

"Jack, we can't or all of us could get hurt!"

"No! We're finishing this now!"

"Stubborn idiot... Fine, but I warned you! I activate Meteor-" Yusei was cut off as the three were blown off course, crashing their runners as the dragon disappeared.

"Mmm! My arm! It's burning!" Skylar said. She looked at her arm as she rolled down her glove to reveal a glowing red mark. "Hah!? Where did this come from!? Yusei! Ja-ugh!"

Suddenly, spotlights shined on Yusei and Skylar as they were to be arrested for illegal trespassing into New Domino where they were to get a marker and be sent to the Facility.

(We're surrounded, but even if I were to find a way out of this mess, I still don't know what that dragon was or that mark on my arm was...) Skylar thought.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Wow! A lot of shit went down! But more is to come because I can't wait to get to the Fortune Cup or the Dark Signers! Whoops, spoiler! Keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Cards of Fighting

**Crimson Ice Flame: I bring you chapter 5! Please like and review! Enjoy!**

**"Talking"**

_**"Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

**Chapter 5: Cards of Fighting**

Yusei and Skylar were shipped off to get a marker as Yusei got on under his left eye in a strange line with a small triangle next to it near the bottom of his eye. Since Skylar was a female, her marker was smaller. It was located under her right eye, near the far corner of it in the shapte of a diamond; at least it mtched her wardrobe...

**(Yes, you can laugh at that...)**

They were forced in a van as they met a guy named Yanagi who supposedly saw them in the Kaiba Dome during the duel with Jack. Once at the Facility, they got checked in.

"Yusei Fudo... Dueling in Satellite without permission, duel gangs, oh, here it is, illegal trespassing into New Domino." the guard said before shoving him along.

"And Skylar Yumemi. Looks like there is no information on you except illegal trespassing into the city... How strange..." he said as she growled.

"And I'd prefer it if I was unknown..." she spat before being pushed along as her and Yusei got to share a bunk with Yanagi before going into the rec room here they met a guy named Bolt Tanner, the guy in charge of everything.

"The name's Bolt Tanner and I'm in charge around here and first day in, everyone duels. You do good, you get respect, you do bad, well no one will treat ya right." he explained before Yanagi stepped in, wanting to get right down to business only to end up losing.

"Get outta here, old man! And leave your precious treasures with me!" Tanner said, stepping on the cards.

This enraged Skylar as she tried to bite her tongue, but she just couldn't hold the urge anymore. She had been holding back for too long and needed to let it out. The emblem on her collar lit up as a redish black aura appeared around her, her hair being lifted slightly.

"No! You can't! These are priceless artifacts!" Yanagi exclaimed.

"Not anymore they're not!" Tanner laughed.

"**Enough**!" Skylar said.

Everything went dead silent as they looked over to her. Suddenly, her eyes shot over to Tanner's as she lifted a hand, throwing Tanner with her powers as he hit the ground hard.

"Ugh! You just earned yourself a duel, girly." Tanner huffed.

"Let me borrow your deck, Yanagi." Skylar said.

"Huh!?" Tanner was in shock as Skylar put the duel disk on and the deck in the slot.

"You said we duel here for respect, well I think it's time you learned what that means..." Skylar removed her collar, throwing it on the floor as it slid towards Yusei, the hairclip in her hair falling out as her long, bright red hair fell in her face. "And I think it's time you learned never to pick a fight with a Psychic duelist."

... ... ...

"Let's duel!" the two said in unison, Yusei and Yanagi watching as the blackette man was getting a bad feeling.

(I hope she doesn't lose control or else this whole place could go down with everyone in it.)

"Senoirty rules here, I'm goin' first! And I'l start by summoning out Girai Gumo!"

"Ahh! Spiders!" Yanagi yelped as everyone laughed, except the obvious ones...

"I'll squash that puny bug..." Skylar hissed.

"You need to calm down, Sk-" Yusei tried to get out.

"No! I've held it back for too long! I'm not holding it back after so long of biting my tongue! Just let me do this!"

Yusei shut his mouth, knowing he couldn't say anything to convince her otherwise.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn. You're up newbie! How's the old man's deck lookin'? You gonna throw some garage sale rejects at me?" Tanner laughed.

"Whatever you do, don't summon the Crystal Skull!" Yanagi warned.

"The Crystal Skull? That's perfect."

"What are you!? I said don't! Didn't you see what it did to me!?" Yanagai exclaimed.

"I summon Crystal Skull in defense mode!" the effect went after Skylar, everyone laughing.

"Don't you know that skull's cursed? Why play something that attacks yourself?" Tanner asked.

"A good question, why would I? It be idiotic of me, unless of course I had something like this..." Skylar played a card as the attack that was meant for her was sent at Tanner, making him lose 1000 life points.

"Hey, how'd you do that!? What was that card you just played?"

"The Curse Reflection Doll. Usually it's used to reflect curse attacks sent by the opponent, but I thought that since I have a curse getting sent at my from my own monster, why not turn that into an attack against you instead? It's simple logic. You have to think ahead and outside of the box in order to come up with strategy, but you have to believe in your cards in order to win. Complicated, yet very simple, if you don't think about it." Skylar chuckled.

"So the new kid found some crazy way to turn that curse in reverse!" one person said.

"That's all for now... Do ya feel lucky because the gamble has only just begun." Skylar said, flipping her hair off her shoulder, her hair still in her face.

"It's my turn! And I release my Girai Gumo in order to summon out Ushi Oni!" Tanner said.

"Now why would he do that? Girai Gumo is more powerful than this monster..." Yanagi stated.

"Just wait, gramps, the real fun is just beginning!" someone said.

"Now I release Ushi Oni in order to summon Giant Ushi Oni!" Tanner chuckled. "Giant Ushi Oni, take out that Crystal Skull!"

Skylar was silent as she just stared plainly. "Since Giant Ushi Oni destroyed a monster, he gets to attack again and you're wide open for a direct attack! Heh! You're really getting caught up in this duel aren't ya?"

Skylar just glared as her life points went to 1400.

"So are you any good at all kid, or are you the loser these guys say you are!" Tanner said.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Chapter five is done and now it's on to chapter 6! Be prepared to finish this duel between Skylar and Tanner! Till then!**


	6. Chapter 6: Cards of Befriending

**Crimson Ice Flame: I return with chapter 6 so please enjoy! Please note that this is based of the show... Other than that, like, review, and enjoy!**

**"Talking"**

_**"Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

**Chapter 6: Cards of Befriending?**

"It's your move, newbie!" Tanner said.

Skylar drew a card, adding it to the rest as she looked over them. "I summon Ashoka Pillar in defense mode."

~Ashoka Pillar is a monster card with zero attack points and 2200 defense points. When this card is destroyed in battle when in defense position, the controller takes 2000 points of damage~

"Now from my hand, I activate a spell known as Stone Henge. With this card in play, I can now summon a monster with no attack or defense points to the field, and the monster I choose is the Crystal Skull!"

Everyone laughed as the effect kicked in and Skylar lost 1000 life points.

"Unless you had another one of those reflection doll thingy's, that was the stupidest move ever!" one person said.

"Think again boys. Giant Ushi Oni can attack twice, and since she summoned out that Crystal Skull..."

"Ushi Oni will have to attack it instead of her." someone finished Tanner's sentence.

"So she basically saved herself from a big beating to a little medium sized beating?"

"Except she forgot one thing... Once Ashoka Pillar is destroyed in defense mode, she'll take 2000 points of damage."

"I'll end my turn with a face down. You're up, Tanner."

(Trap card, now if only I could get her to use it...) he thought. (This kid doesn't have anything over me because my field is perfect. If you summon a monster with 1000 or more attack, Trap Hole will destroy it, and if you've got some lower level monsters, hoping for a straight up brawl, I can use Mirror Force to wipe 'em out before they even move! This duel's got me all fired up; reminds me of when I was back on the circuit... I went to take on Jack Atlas, but after he beat me without even breakin' a sweat, everything went downhill from there... But I like this girl. She got heart and spirit that won't give up for anything or anyone.)

"It's your move, Tanner. Are you gonna do something or just keep me waiting here forever?" Skylar asked impatiently.

"Heh... It's my turn! Giant Ushi Oni, tear down the Ashoka Pillar!"

"In your dreams! I activate my trap, Totem Pole!" one of the poles shot out and blocked the attack. "Keep 'em comin', Tanner because Totem Pole can block your attacks up to three times!"

Tanner started laughing. "Huh?"

"You didn't think I didn't see that coming? I was countin' on it! Now because you activated your trap, I can build my Spider Web Castle! So now if you decide to go in for an attack, your monster will get caught in my web and only be able to use half its attack!"

Skylar smirked. "Who said anything about attacking?"

"Huh?"

"So are you done rambling on or can we continue?"

"I end my turn."

"Then it's my move."

(I have to get the monster I need on the field this turn. If I don't, I'm done for...) Skylar closed her eyes and took a deep breath, drawing a card.

Everyone was waiting as Skylar opened her eyes to see the card, grinning.

"Uh-oh, she smiled!" someone said.

"I play...the Piri Reis Map spell card!"

**(Bullshit!)**

"What's some piece of paper gonna do?" a man asked.

"It's not paper, it's gazelle skin-"

"Grr! Enough with the lectures, professor!" a man shouted.

"The Piri Reis Map allows me to take one monster with no attack or defense points straight from my deck, but if I summon the monster, I lose half my life points."

"So does that mean you get to draw another card?" Tanner asked.

"I'm not just drawing the card, I'm summoning it! Cabrera Stone!" Skylar closed her eyes as her life points went to 200.

"There's somethin' I don't get: in order to summon that rock of yours, you had to sacrifice half your life points. Why put yourself at risk like that to summon something with no attack points?"

Skylar opened her eyes. "To win this duel."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, Tanner, but now that I've gathered Crystal Skull, Ashoka Pillar, and Cabrera Stone all on my field, I get to play a spell. I activate Triangle O!" Skylar played the card as it was destroying everything on the field.

"She's demolishing everything!" a man exclaimed.

"What kinda hocus pocus is this? Ugh!" Tanner asked.

"Triangle O's power destroys every card on the field, and all the damage I would've taken because of the cards effects gets dealt to you. Respect **that**, Tanner!"

Everything broke apart and shot at Tanner as his life points went to zero, Skylar holding back her powers as she tried not to hurt him which she did graze him just a little bit.

"Wonderful! That was amazing! You never even attacked!" Yanagi exclaimed.

Skylar grinned. "It was all thanks to this awesome deck of yours. Thanks for letting me use it." she said as she gave the deck and duel disk back to Yanagi.

*Skylar's POV*

After I gave Yanagi his deck and duel disk back, I leaned over and picked up my fallen hair clip, sliding it back in my hair. I then turned around and walked towards Yusei, picking up my collar and clamping it back around my neck, flipping my hair off my shoulder when it was on.

I turned back around as the guys helped Tanner to his feet. They tried to come for me until he stopped them, walking towards me, even though I could've easily taken them by myself...

"You managed to beat me without attacking once; a pretty amazing thing to do. Hey, gramps, I wanna apologize for steppin' on your cards earlier." he said once he was in front of me.

"It's all right. Just look at these! Aren't they amazing? You had me doubting their worth until she shwed me their ture value." Yanagi said, a few cards in his hand.

I grinned. "You can't put a value on a card, but faith and trust to aide you in victory..." I said.

"So, you two got names?"

"It's Yusei."

"Skylar. And sorry for throwing you the way I did... I was just angry and lost control of my powers for a moment..."

"Powers?"

"Long story..."

"I see, well, my time in the spotlight is long gone, but I wanna do everything I can to get you two into the world of pros. What do ya say? You interested?" Tanner asked as he held a hand out.

I smiled softly as I took his hand in my own.

"Very."

"ll right, break it up "fellas." Let's go 88, 89, the chief would like to see ya." a guard said as the Yusei and I turned.

(This can't be good...) I thought.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Uh-oh! I sense bad things are going down fr our two heroes! Btw, the duel you just finished reading, no, it is not the entire version of the episode, but parts of it and a bit of a mix up, but I will be taking lines from the episodes with my ow spin on them, so this is NOT COPYRIGHT so do not think it is because it is not! All I own in this story is my character and the made up card names as well as most of the storyline. But let's continue on!**


	7. Chapter 7: Cards of Lockdown

**Crimson Ice Flame: *Jumps out of nowhere* Hey guys! I'm back with chapter...one, two three...seven! Long day, but anyways, let's keep rolling!**

**"Talking"**

_**"Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

**Chapter 7: Cards of Lockdown**

*Third person POV*

"So Yusei, Skylar, how are you likin' your stay here at the Facility?" the guard asked.

"So far so good." Yusei said.

"Could be worse..." Skylar said.

"Well don't worry, the chief has somethin' special planned for you two." he said. "Chief Armstrong, we've brought the kid and the girl, you ready for 'em?"

"Yes..." he said slowly.

The door opened as the two went in.

"Well, well, Yusei Fudo and Skylar Yumemi, welcome to the Facility. It's probably not like what you're used to, as is my onion and anchovy breath." he blew in their faces as they flinched.

Armstrong went behind them and grabbed their arms, rolling their gloves up on their right arms.

"The Director thinks that you two might be hiding something, and it's my job to find out if you are..." he examined their arms for a moment before shoving them forward. "Take these rats and run your tests! Find out what these two Satellite punks are hiding."

Both Yusei and and Skylar had to strip down of their clothes until they were only in their undergarments but Skylar didn't remove her collar as no one saw. Skylar was the first to go into the testing chamber as they began.

"Hold still and don't move a muscle." a man said.

Once he machine was started, Skylar was being electrocuted as she struggled, trying not to yelp out. When her test stopped, she was pulled out of the chamber, still clamped to the table bed she was strapped onto as Armstrong grabbed a chunk of her hair, forcing her to look up.

"What, had enough already?" Armstrong laughed as Skylar just glared back at him.

Later that night, the to were dragged back to their cell from being so weak from testing. The guards opened the door and threw the two in, both landing flat on their fronts. Yusei pushed himself to sit up before helping Skylar up as she leaned against his shoulder, Yanagi worried like mad about them.

"What happened to you two!?" he asked.

"Just ran a few test..." Yusei replied.

"Tests!?"

"They were looking for something..." Skylar spoke up.

"They must've been looking for the mark of the dragon-mmph!" Yanagi quickly covered his mouth as he had spoke a bit too loudly. A guard stopped but then shrugged it off as he moved along. "You two must be Signers." he said quieter.

"Signers?" Skylar and Yusei asked in unison.

Yanagi explained that many years ago, there were five special people with strange marks known as Signers with special dragons to call forth the Crimson Dragon.

"But Jack was there too, and so was Skylar." Yusei said. "We all had a strange mark on our arms but then it disappeared soon after the duel."

"Then you're all Signers. You wouldn't happen to be willing to show me the dragons, would you?" he asked.

"Sorry, but Jack has them... He took them from us a while back." Skylar said.

"What!?" he exclaimed.

Yusei sighed. "We should get some rest because I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a turning point..." he said.

We nodded before all of us got into bed. When Skylar was sure she was the only one awake, she sat up in bed, thinking, her thoughts wondering.

(Could what Yanagi said really be true? Could Yusei and I be one of these Signers? I don't know, but what I do know is that I need answers and I intend to get them.) she thought, glancing at her arm.

The next day, Director Goodwin made a visit to the Facility and asked for two people. When everyone was sent to their cells, Armstrong told both Yusei and Skylar to wait.

"Ahh, Yusei Fudo and Skylar Yumemi. I've heard a great deal about the both of you." Goodwin said.

"What do you want, Goodwin?" Yusei asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"I know that the two of you are searching for answers and freedom from the Facility, am I correct?"

The two were silent.

"Well I can provide those answers and our freedom if you agree to work with me."

"And why should we? Just so you can use us?" Skylar asked.

"Ah, but don't we all use each other?" Goodwin asked.

"Whatever it is you're after, we're not interested." Yusei said.

"Very well, but I assure you, if you are positive about your decision about declining my offer, I can't guarantee you'll make it out..." he smirked.

"We'll take that risk." Yusei said.

... ... ...

Yusei and Skylar were suddenly transferred to the area where the baddest of the bad criminals go as Armstrong laughed. "Enjoy your stay, you Satellite rats!" the two glared up at him as they went to the same cell, getting pushed in.

"Of course we'd get sent somewhere like this; why doesn't it surprise me?" Skylar scoffed.

"Relax, we'll get out of this..." Yusei said.

Skylar grinned. "I know..."

The two were greeted by another man with shaggy purple hair that went by the name of Alex who showed them an escape route he made under his bed. That night, he showed them how he would escape as he asked them to come along, they semi agreed...

However, the next day, Taner was accused of having hidden magazines in his cell, the same place Skylar and Yusei were put along with Yanagi. He got beaten up by Armstrong as he threatened t throw everyone in lockdown until Yusei spoke up.

"There are no magazines, you and I both know that." he said.

"Oh, so I'm just doing all of this for no reason?" Armstrong laughed.

"You're abusing your authority, Armstong." he replied.

"Well that kind hurts my feelings. Come on, tell me you're sorry, Satellite!"

Yusei was silent.

"Tell ya what, I'll prove I'm a reasonable man and take you on in a duel. If you win, I'll part in Tanner's defense, but if I happen to win the duel..."

"Then no one here but me here gets put in lockdown."

"Yusei...why...?" Skylar asked.

_"It'll be all right..."_ he whispered.

"Fine! Prepare to say goodbye to your future, Satellite!"

Tanner was thrown back in his cell with Yanagi as Yusei and Skylar ran to him, making sure he was Ok.

"Why...why'd you do that? Why'd you risk your freedom like that?" Tanner asked.

"I had no other choice, but don't worry, I'll get through this." Yusei answered.

Once Yusei left Tanner's cell, a bunch of guys wanted to talk to him. They ended up keeping one card on them as they each gave it to Yusei to make a deck. He was grateful to them all before getting ready for his duel. The door sung open that night as some guards stood there.

"Time already?" he asked sarcastically.

"Come on, 88, you too 89. The Chief wants you to stand there and watch." a guard said.

"Yeah, remind me to poison your coffee when this is all over..." Skylar hissed before the two were getting pulled along.

Once there, Armstrong was shocked to see Yusei actually had a deck as they prepared the duel disks. They each had a chain attached to it, but Skylar had shackles around her wrists behind her back that connected to the floor so she wouldn't escape. The duel began as Yusei got a little surprise...

"Oh, almost forgot, every time you take life point damage, that chain there will give you a little tickle." Armstrong said.

"What kind of little tickle?" Yusei asked.

"You'll find out soon, Satellite..."

... ... ...

"Repair man, smash that pathetic Phantom!" Armstrong said. "Brace yourself, Satellite, this might get a little shocking!"

"Huh!? Ugh! Ahhhhhh!" an electrical current ran through Yusei's duel disk, shocking him as Skylar gasped.

"No, Yusei! Ugh!" Skylar tried to run towards him, but her shackles around her wrists held her back.

"I'm gonna shock you into submission, Satellite!" Armstong laughed.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Another chapter done, more to go! Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8: Cards of the Take Back

**Crimson Ice Flame: Again with the chapters, but it has to be done sometime, so let's get on with it!**

**"Talking"**

_**"Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

**Chapter 8: Cards of the Take Back**

Skylar tugged at her chains, trying to break free so she could get to Yusei, but it was all in vain as the duel continued. Throughout the duel, Armstrong wasn't getting shocked until the power went out for a few seconds and Yusei used this moment to switch his cards and Armstrong's duel disk was now fully functional.

In the end, the duel came to a close with Yusei's victory as him and Skylar were set free. Tanner gave Yusei a card while Skylar was talking to Alex as Yanagi gave both Yusei and Skylar a card. They gladly accepted it before making their exit, completely unaware of the task force that Goodwin set up to follow them.

A few minutes had passed of the two just walking until Skylar broke the silence between them.

"Yusei, where are we going?"

Yusei took out a card from his pocket, handing it to Skylar. "Giant Ushi Oni? Why did Tanner give you this?"

"He said we have to go to a place called Bootleg and show this to the owner." he explained.

Skylar nodded, giving the card back to Yusei as they continued walking. Once there, the two sat down at the bar as the owner turned around.

"So, what can I do for you two youngsters?"

"Milk for me, water for the lady." Yusei closed his eyes, taking out the card and setting it on the counter. The owner's eyes widened as he gave them their order. "Bolt Tanner gave this to me; I'm lookin' for a guy named Blister."

"Are them suits lookin' for Blister too?" he asked.

"Hm?" Yusei looked up at him.

The owner tilted his head as both Yusei and Skylar turned slightly, seeing them in the corner of their eye.

"Now get outta here, kids..." the owner said.

"Huh?" the two asked in confusion.

"You don't find Blister, Blister finds you, now get outta here."

The two nodded, drinking what they had. "Thanks." Yusei grabbed the card and got up, Skylar following.

Once outside, the pair heard an engine as they turned to where it was coming from. A green duel runner with a side car attached came flying down over their heads as the guys in the suits ran towards them.

"Lookin' for me?" the man asked.

"Don't move!" a man in a suit shouted.

"Hop on!" the guy on the runner said.

Yusei hopped on the back while Skylar took the sidecar, the man handing them both helmets as they put them on. The suits tried to tack them, but the signal was suddenly cut short.

"Hold these to your markers; can't have those suits following us." he said.

"Are you Blister?" Yusei asked.

"In the flesh." he replied.

Blister finally pulled up to a large building as everyone got off, taking off their helmets as they entered the building after Blister. Once upstairs, Yusei and Skylar explained the situation and what they needed.

"The Impound Center, huh? You tryin' to get yourselves caught?" Blister joked.

"We just need our runners, that's all." Yusei said.

"All right, then I'll get to work on that, so just do whatever..." Blister said, typing away at his computer.

"Hey, Yusei, I'll be back. I'm gonna go out for a bit." Skylar said.

"Your marker signal is covered, so just stay away from Sector Security and you'll be fine." Blister said.

"Right. I'll be back soon." Skylar said before leaving the room.

About 30 minutes had passed and Skylar still hadn't returned. Yusei was starting to get worried as he got up to go look for her, but just as he was about to open the door, it opened by itself to reveal Skylar, only she wasn't wearing her usual clothing.

"Skylar, I was just about to go look for you." Yusei said.

"No need, I'm fine. Just went out for a bit, that's all." she said, walking in the room and over to Blister. "So what have you got so far?"

"I just finished your fake ID's so you can get in and your uniforms are over there. I've also located where your duel runners are located, but I need the pass codes to get you inside."

"Right..."

"So, Skylar, what's with the new look?" Yusei asked.

*Skylar's POV*

After I came back to Blister's, I had changed my outfit. I was now wearing a black, spaghetti strap tank top; blue jean shorts; a light blue, short sleeve blazer; black, fingerless gloves; black, knee high socks; and my usual Adidas sneakers, a blue headband in my hair and my collar still around my neck. Yusei asked me about my change as I looked up at him.

"So, Skylar, what's with the new look?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "Oh, this? I needed a change, that and it was a dead giveaway about me being the Black Ace Mistress. I didn't want that so, I changed."

"Well it looks a lot better on you."

I smiled. "Feels better too."

... ... ...

The next day, everything Yusei and I needed to get out runners back was in a bag as we got ready to leave. "Be careful out there, you two."

We both nodded. "Thanks, Blister." Yusei said before we quietly left the room.

That night, Yusei and I went over to the building in our disguises as we entered. Once inside, the lights were all off and no one was in sight as the outfits came off and made our way to the top floor, avoiding the security drones. When we reached the top floor, I entered the pass code and used my ID as the doors opened. Yusei took out his tracker and found our runners side by side.

"Found 'em." he said, putting the tracker away when lights shined on us.

We turned around as we looked up to see one other than Officer Trudge laughing. "I'm starting to think you like me, Yusei. How else would you continuously ensure we meet up like this?"

"We just want our duel runners back, Trudge, they are ours after all." Yusei said.

"Actually those belong to Sector Security now. They're gonna turn them into patrol bikes, or maybe they'll just scrap them and turn them into toasters, I'm not really sure! And is that you, Black Ace? I'd know that red hair anywhere!"

"It's not Black Ace, it's Skylar! Get it right, Officer!" I spat.

"Well those runners are staying here, as for you two, it's back to the Facility! Get 'em boys!"

Yusei and I quickly ran up the crates and jumped inside as we put our helmets on. I could hear Trudge laughing as he jumped down.

"Sorry, Yusei, SKylar, but those runners are offline, so just come on out quietly."

We both revved our engines. "What the...!?"

"Offline, please!" Yusei said.

We both revved the engines again as be bursted through the crates, speeding off as Trudge came after us on his bike.

"Yusei, do you have the building schematics?" I asked.

"Hang on..." he said. "Got 'em! We have to get through the opening at the end of this hall and we'll be home free."

Suddenly, Trudge rammed into Yusei. "Not so fast, Satellite! If you turn yourself in and give up those runners, I won't take you in while I was filling out the reports."

Yusei glared at him. "No chance!" the two of us sped up.

"You're not leaving me any choice here... If you won't surrender, then I'll make you in a duel!"

Trudge sent our runners into autopilot and activated Speed World. The duel began with Yusei's first move as we turned a corner, continuously rounding corners until we came to a dead end.

"Keep going." said Blister's voice through our helmets.

"Blister, is that you?" Yusei asked.

"Keep going." he repeated.

"But uh..." he said.

"Go!"

We increased speed towards the door. "Duck!"

We did as we were told as the elevator doors exploded. We drove through them as we were falling to the bottom floor. When we made it down, Blister came in and stopped Trudge as we made our escape, being bombarded by guards electrocuting us. Yusei and I hit something as we both crashed our runners, me flying off my runner and landing on my arm, possibly scraping it as I hit my head, everything going black.

*Yusei's POV*

Skylar and I both crashed as I saw her get thrown off her runner and land on her arm hard, sliding a few feet as she most likely scratched up her arm. She hit her head and wasn't moving after that as I had landed on my back, going into a roll. When I stopped rolling, I forced myself to my feet and ran to her.

"Skylar! Skylar, wake up!" I shouted, shaking her.

No good. She was out like a light and I didn't know what to do or where to go.

"Hey!" I was slightly startled by a high pitched boyish voice calling out. I turned my had to see a boy with teal colored hair in a ponytail and olive green eyes. "Are you Ok?" he asked.

I looked back at Skylar before back at him. "No. Can you help me? My friend and I crashed and she hit her head and I think she hurt her arm."

The boy quickly nodded. "Yeah! My name is Leo, by the way, but let me get my sister. Luna! Hey, Luna! I need your help!"

Suddenly, a girl with olive green eyes and teal hair pulled back in two pigtails came running over to us.

"Luna, we need to help these guys! This girl is hurt!"

She nodded as I lifted Skylar up, laying her on her duel runner once I mounted it. The two kids pushed Skylar's runner while I handled mine.

"Follow me." Leo said.

I followed the twins to the top floor of the building as we parked the runners. I took off my helmet as well as Skylar's before lifting her up and placing her on the nearby couch, my back a bit sore from the fall. Once I laid her down. I looked at her arm and saw it was scratched up and bleeding a bit.

"Thank you, Leo, Luna... Can you get me something so I can clean and bandage her arm?" I asked.

They both nodded and ran off, returning a few seconds later as Leo gave me a damp rag and Luna gave me some bandaging. I was glad Skylar was asleep or else she would move when I cleaned her wound... After it was cleaned, I wrapped it up before letting out a sigh.

"Will she be Ok?" Luna asked.

I nodded. "I'm sure she'll be fine..."

"You should rest, Mister." Leo suggested.

"Thanks again, you too..." I said with a tired grin.

"If it wasn't for Luna sensing something, I wouldn't have known to go help out." Leo explained.

"Well, thanks all the same." I said before the twins went upstairs to go to bed.

When I was sure they weren't going to come back down, I turned my attention back to Skylar. I placed my hand on her arm as I sighed.

_"I'm so sorry, Skylar..."_ I whispered to myself.

I grabbed her hand in my own and held it to my lips, closing my eyes. (Please be all right...) I thought before sitting in a chair and falling alseep.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Oh, no! Skylar got injured and Yusei doesn't know if she's Ok! Stay tuned for more to find out what happens next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Cards of Memory

**Crimson Ice Flame: Another chapter is here so let's not wait any longer and get on with it!**

**"Talking"**

_**"Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

**Chapter 9: Cards of Memory**

I awakened the next morning as light peeked through the curtains. I was still in the chair I sat in last night and when I looked over, I saw Skylar sitting up on the couch, holding her deck in her hand as she stared at it. I cautiously stood, sitting next to her.

"Skylar, how are you feeling?"

She looked at me and I could see the confusion in her eyes. "Skylar? Is that me?"

Dammit... She's lost her memory...

"Do you remember anything from last night?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I don't remember anything... Can you help me?"

"Well, I don't really know much about you to really help you..." I admitted.

She looked down at the deck in her hand again. "Maybe I can help!"

We both looked up to see Leo with a wide smile on his face. "I've got an idea!"

"Can you help me?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah! How about a duel? I saw it on TV one time and Jack Atlas as giving an interview! He said that the way a duelist duels will reveal who they really are so if she duels, maybe she'll remember who she is!"

I gave him a strange look.

"Come on! I know it'll work! We can at least give it a shot!" Leo said.

I sighed. "Fine, let's give this a shot."

Leo jumped up and down happily, grabbing his duel disk as he put it on to reveal that it was a bit too big for him. "Isn't that a litte big?" I asked.

"Just a little, but it's fine!" he said.

We went outside as Skylar and Leo's duel began. I got lost in the match when I felt eyes on me. I looked over to my left to see Luna staring at me. She gasped softly and blushed as she looked down at the ground, looking ashamed that she had been seen staring at me. I smiled and spoke to her calmly.

"Something bothering you, Luna?"

She looked back up at me. "Can I see your deck for a second?"

"Umm?"

She smiled slightly. "It's nothing bad. I just wanna see something."

"Sure." I took my deck out and handed it to her as she held it on her small hand. She closed her eyes and placed her other hand on top of it. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes again and handed me my deck back.

"You're a very good person, but also very sad..."

"How did you get that?" I asked.

"I can talk to card spirits and I just spoke with yours. They told me that."

"Interesting..."

"However, they also said that your sadness is decreasing because of another person. If I had to guess, I'd say it was because of her. I talked to her deck too and she's also a very good person, but she has pain buried deep within her. They said it was because of her past and because she has special powers..." she explained.

"You're quite talented for such a young girl." I said.

She nodded. "Yes, I've been told that a lot by my parents and Leo, but I'm more of the quiet and cool headed person while my brother is more out-going and can have a bit of an ego at times."

I laughed. "It doesn't surprise me from how this duel is going..."

The duel ended with Skylar winning as she had gained her memories back, going over to Leo. "Cheer up, Leo. You're a great duelist, but you need to work on placing counter attacks or else your combos won't last. But thanks a lot for your help because I've regained my memory."

*Skylar's POV*

I had now regained my memories as I went over to Yusei after talking to Leo. "We should get going." I said.

"No, wait! You still haven't told us your names!" Leo whined.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea..." Yusei said.

"Oh, come on, Pleeeaaasse!" he pouted.

"You see these markers? Trust me, the less you know about us, the safer you'll be." I said.

"Ok, but, if I don't know your names, then I can I be your friend?"

"They're saying they can't be our friends, Leo... At least crash with us for the night, you guys, it's getting late."

Leo jumped up and down. "Yes! That'll be awesome and then maybe in the morning you can tell us who you are!"

"Leo..." Luna sighed.

That night, after tucking the twins into bed, making sure they were asleep, I went downstairs to see Yusei fiddling with the twins duel disks.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sitting next to him as I leaned against his shoulder.

"Fixing their duel disks so they're not so big and heavy on them." he had just finished with the blue one as he started working with the pink one.

"Are you Ok? You hit your back pretty hard when we crashed..." I said.

"I'm fine... I'm more worried about you with the fact you hit your head and lost your memory and hurt your arm pretty bad."

I slid my hand up and down Yusei's back until I got to a certain spot which made him wince in pain. I quickly pulled my hand away. "You're not fine, Yusei, I just saw you flinch."

"I'm fine." he said.

"Yusei, let me see it, please." I asked kindly.

He sighed, setting down the pink duel disk as he removed his gloved and coat, turning so his back was facing me. I carefully pulled up his shirt to see bruises on Yusei's back, gliding my had over them as my eyes softened with sadness.

"Oh, Yusei, you're covered in bruises..." I said, continuing to examine his bruises before pulling his shirt down.

"It's no big deal... They'll heal fast." he said, going back to his work.

I got up ad went over to my duel runner, I grabbed my helmet and removed the poker symbols on it then the ones on my duel runner frame. Once they were all off, I got rid of them so that my duel runner and helmet were just plain black, but I left my duel disk the way it was before going over to Yusei who just finished working on the pink duel disk as he set it down, putting his gloves and blazer back on.

"We should go." he said.

I nodded. "Yeah, we should get outta here before morning."

I turned to go over to my duel runner until Yusei grabbed my hand. I turned towards him as our eyes met, slightly sadness and concern in his eyes.

"Does your arm hurt?" he asked.

I looked at my bandaged arm then back to him. "Just a little, but other than that, I'm all right."

Yusei lifted his hand and placed it on my bandage. At first, I thought it would hurt, but the warmth of his hand eased the pain in my arm as he gently caressed it with his thumb. I got lost in those blue pools of his until he took his hand away from my arm.

"Let's get going."

I nodded. "Yeah."

We put our helmets on before taking our duel runners into the elevator, going to the bottom floor.

"I hate to leave them like this..." I said.

"I do too, but it's for their own good. If we stick around, they'll only get in trouble."

"You're right... It's for the best... We can't drag them into our mess..." I said as we reached the bottom floor.

Yusei and I pushed our duel runners out of the elevator and into the open as we looked around, getting on our machines. They roared to life as we revved the engines before dashing off into the night, but of course, we couldn't get off that easily as Officer Trudge had camped out and waited for us to come out since he followed us.

"Pull over, Yusei, Skylar!"

We both slid to a screeching stop as we stared back at him. "So are you gonna make this easy and come quietly?"

We revved the engines again, but before we could take off, a bright car light shined right at us. The door opened as a short man with purple clown like hair came over to us.

"Officer Trudge, you were demoted to mall security, so stop harassing these two or else you'll end up jobless." he said.

"I didn't catch your name, Short Stack." Trudge said.

"Special Deputy Lazar. I work for the general Director and I outrank you. Sorry." he laughed. "I'm on official business and I would advise you leave the area immediately."

"These two punks stole those runners from the Impound Center!" he shouted.

"**Officer...** There is very little room in this city for street beat cops who don't know their place or when to shut their mouths so I advise you to leave the area at once." he seemed calm, but you could hear the aggravation in his voice.

"So what official "business" are you on?" Yusei asked.

"Delivery for Mr. Yusei Fudo and Ms. Skylar Yumemi." he handed us both white envelopes as Yusei's eyes widened. "We'd like it if you were to participate in the Fortune Cup, if you refuse, the four people in that photograph will pay the penalty for the rough actions you took in obtaining that runner, Mr. Fudo."

"What if I don't want to participate?" I spat.

"Maybe this will change your mind..." he took something from his pocket and tossed it to me as I caught it, my eyes going wide. "If you don't participate, Ms. Yumemi, the person you see there will suffer. She is within our possession as we speak."

My hands trembled with anger as I glared at him. "Don't you lay a finger on her or it'll be the last thing you ever do..." I hissed. "If you so much as hurt her, you'll be answering to me personally. Don't you **dare** even think about hurting her in any way or I find out you did, you just might lose a limp...or two..." a growl escaped my throat.

"Yes, well, you'd best participate and nothing will have to happen to her. Have a good evening..." Lazar laughed before getting back into the limo and leaving.

I sat there and trembled in anger, crumpling the envelope in my hand as I held the picture in my other, my anger and rage boiling up inside my body. Goodwin has crossed the line and he will pay if he even dares to hurt her, and if he does, it won't end well for anyone...

**Crimson Ice Flame: Oh snap! Who is it that Goodwin has taken away from Skylar? Read and find out in the next chapter! Till then!**


	10. Chapter 10: Cards of Return?

**Crimson Ice Flame: Hi hi! It's me again with another chapter! Hope you like it!**

**"Talking"**

_**"Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

**Chapter 10: Cards of Return?**

"In here, you two." said Blister as he opened a garage, Yusei and I pushed our runners inside. "Not exactly five star but you'll be safe here until the Fortune Cup."

"Thanks, Blister." Yusei said.

Blister looked over and saw the bandage wrapped around my left arm as he flinched. "Ouch, what happened to your arm?"

"Huh?" I looked over at my arm. "Oh, that happened when Yusei and I crashed. I hit the ground on my arm and scratched my arm up when I hit my head and Yusei bruised up his back."

"Well, you two get some rest. You'll need it for the Fortune Cup in a few days." he said.

We both nodded before he went upstairs, leaving the two of us alone in that room that had two or, wait, three couches. Three? Never mind... Anyways, I saw Yusei go over to his runner, fidgeting with it as I came behind him, laying my head on his back with my hands. He felt me on his back but continued messing with the runner. I looked over and noticed Yusei had hung his blazer and gloves on the runner when I saw the envelope sticking out of the pocket. I reached over and took it out, grabbing a photograph with it as I stared.

The picture was of four people smiling and laughing, making me lower my eyelids a bit as I spoke.

"Are these your friends, Yusei?" I asked.

"Yeah. They're back in the Satellite and if I don't duel, they pay which I can't let that happen, especially for Rally since the poor kid's already been to the Facility once..." he explained.

"I'm sure they'll be all right, Yusei..." I reassured him, putting the envelope and picture back. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out the picture that clown haired freak gave me, holding it in front of Yusei.

He stopped what he was doing and took the picture from my hand while I removed my gloves, stuffing them in my pocket. "Is this a friend of yours?" he asked.

I shook my head that was still laying against his back. "No... It's my little sister, Sumi... She's eight, ten years younger than I am, so that would make me 18. I ended up taking care of her the day she was born..."

"What happened?" Yusei asked as I slid my hands across his lower back.

"I didn't really know my mother and my father passed away when I was two, so I didn't know him at all, but I did know Sumi. Before she was born, I found out my mother was very ill but was still carrying child and I was shocked, more sor scared because I thought I would lose my mother. The day Sumi was born, my mother gave me one order, and that was to raise and protect Sumi, so I did. Ever since my mother passed on, I've always protected Sumi and never let anything happen to her, until now... I ask my friend, Crow Hogan, you know him from your days back in the Duel Gangs, and asked him to watch over Sumi until I could get back to her, but up until now, Goodwin has taken her and is using her so I'll have no reason to refuse his invitation to the Fortune Cup. I only wish I could be with her... As you can see, her hair is brown and red from both my mother and father since my mother had red hair, like me, and my father had brown, but I love her light blue eyes... I have dark blue and she has light... I don't want anything happen to her because I'd die inside if I lost her and then hunt down the person who took her from me."

"Does she have powers like yours?"

"Hm?" I then remembered the collar around my neck. "Oh, no, I'm the only one. She doesn't know of my powers because I never told her."

Yusei nodded, handing the photo back to me as I put it back in my pocket. I closed my eyes, thinking back to the Satellite.

"Do you miss it, Yusei?" I asked. "Do you miss the Satellite?"

"Course... It was my home after all and where I met you, also because my friends..."

"I see..."

I kept my eyes closed as I continued to think back to the Satellite. How I would take care of Sumi and all the good times I had, but then came those memories of when I was older, when I had just turned 16. I left Sumi with Crow while I went out for a bit to get some parts for my duel runner when I ran into a Duel Gang known as Team Dirty Works. I was in my poker outfit back then as I took on all five guys in a duel. Once I had beaten them, they ran off and went after Sumi, but I didn't know until I saw her on a duel runner with them. It enraged me as I hopped on my runner and went after them. Yeah, it wasn't finished, but for a small job like this, it was perfect.

I finally caught up with them as I confronted the bastards.

"Hey, Team Dirty Works, I believe you have something of mine..." I said. "I'd like to have her back now..."

When the refused, I took them all down in a full on fist fight. Five guys lost to one girl. Once they were all down, I glared down at them.

"Don't you **ever** touch my sister again or you'll lose a limb next time... Tell the other duel gangs too..."

Sumi ran over to me as I picked her up in my arms. She was four at the time as I took her home and finished working on my bike.

I opened my eyes and instantly remembered I was still laying on Yusei's back. "Do you enjoy me laying on your back? Is that why you haven't said anything?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It let's me know I'm not alone, that and I enjoy your company." he replied simply.

I smiled to myself. "I see..."

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Just thinkin' back to the Satellite and all the memories I've created there..." my arms shifted so that they were around Yusei's waist loosely. "...including the day you rescued me and how Jack betrayed us... Honestly, do you wanna know what I want from Jack?"

"What's that, Sky?"

"To be friends with him again..."

"Same here, actually..."

I smiled again, closing my eyes as I took in Yusei's wind like scent. No matter where I went, all my life, I've always had a strange scent. I've been told that it's a cool ocean breeze, and that always made me smile because I didn't smell like the ocean, but an ocean breeze that was calm and soothing... But Yusei was different, his scent was of the wind, no, a misty, but calming wind... Not harsh, but smooth, a vague misty feel to it... I don't know how to describe it exactly, but it just made me feel warm, confident, like I could do anything without a care in the world. Every time I was around Yusei, he always had that certain confidence radiating from him, and I liked that because it gave me confidence... I enjoyed being around him...

... ... ...

The next morning, I awoke on the couch, a blanket on my body. I sat up ad rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes as I looked over to see Yusei on the other end. He was laying on his arm that was placed on the arm of the couch, sound asleep, hos gloves, jacket, and boots off. I smiled to myself before placing the blanket I had over his sleeping form. I then got up and slipped on my shoes as I slipped outside quietly. I took out the music player I had made back home from my pocket as I slipped the headphones in, pressing play as the music started, lip syncing to the words as I walked down the abandoned streets.

**I miss you**

**Miss you so so bad**

**I don't forget you**

**Oh, it's so sad...**

**I hope you can hear me**

**I remember it clearly...**

**The day...you slipped away**

**Was the day...I found it won't be the same...**

**Oh...**

I stopped walking for a moment as I felt the tears falling from my eyes. I smiled, not knowing why they were falling as I continued walking, singing softly to the words.

I had finally returned to the garage as I entered, hearing low music playing while Yusei worked on his duel runner. I smiled, putting my music payer in my pocket and going over to him, wrapping my arms around him and laying my head on his back as he flinched slightly.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." I chuckled.

He grinned and turned off the music. "Morning, Sky. I was wondering where you got off to..."

"Just went for a little walk to help clear my mind... Nothin' much..."

Suddenly, three people came through the door as I pulled away from Yusei, the two of us looking over to see Tanner and Yanagi.

"You're out?" Yusei asked, a bit surprised.

"After you beat Armstrong, we didn't just get early release, we got WAY early release!" Yanagi said.

"I'm likin' the duel runner... Twin exhaust, nice frame, and your very own deck. Bet you wish you had that back in the Facility..." Tanner said. "How about you let me take it for a spin? I'll bring it back with a full charge and not a single scratch."

"Yeah right, like your last runner!" Yanagi said.

"How about we duel for it? If I win, I take it for a spin."

"You're on." Yusei smirked while I rolled my eyes with a grin.

"Men... Always crazy about machines... I swear..."

Once outside, the duel was just about to begin while I stood on Yusei's side, Yanagi and Blister on Tanner's side.

"Let's duel!" they said, but before anything could get started, a certain someone showed up on a white duel runner as I recognized that face and those violet eyes anywhere...

Have you figured it out yet? Yup, it was none other than Jack Atlas himself.

He stopped his runner and got off as I stood next to Yusei, the three of us staring each other down as Jack removed his helmet.

"So, I hear you two are gonna be at the Fortune Cup." Jack said.

"Word gets around fast." Yusei said.

Jack reached into her suit and pulled out two cards, turning them around to reveal what they were as our eyes widened.

"I've got a deal for you, for your Stardust Dragon and your Black Ace Dragon. Win, and you can keep the cards, lose, I get them and then you and me are straight, got it?"

"Straight? What about my friends?" Yusei asked.

"And my little sister?" I chimed in.

"What?"

We both pulled out our pictures and showed them to Jack. "Your purple haired pal, Lazar stopped by the other night and said if we don't duel, they pay." Yusei explained as Jack's eyes narrowed. "Surprised, Jack? Well don't be because I know Goodwin's behind all of this and I can assure you, he's gonna regret putting this Satellite's friends in harms way."

"And he's gonna pay for holding my sister hostage just so I'll do what he pleases like a dog to his master..." I hissed.

"Well then you'll definitely need these, now won't you?" he tossed us the cards as we caught them, examining them before looking back up at Jack. "And just so we're clear, I don't know anything about this threat, got it? I duel for me, Goodwin has his own agenda..."

Jack got on his runner, putting his his helmet on and his eye shades down. "So I guess I'll be seeing you two at the Fortune Cup... And Yusei, Skylar, you'd better bring your A-Game."

"We will." Yusei said.

"Oh, and Skylar, an interesting change of wardrobe. What, stopped being obsessed with poker?"

I growled. "No, I changed for a good reason... It was so no one instantly figures out who I am. I'd prefer it if my sister didn't see that..."

"Your sister? You mean the little brunette with red streaks and blue eyes? I've seen her, but I didn't know she was your sister until now. I guess I'll see you there then..." he said before driving off.

I trembled there in anger, until... "Rrrr... Ahhh!"

I threw an energy sphere at the solid cement brick wall, creating a crater. I continued throwing energy spheres until Yusei grabbed my wrist as I was panting, the black haired man speaking to me calmly.

"Skylar, calm down. We'll get Sumi back and Goodwin won't hurt her, I promise..."

I sighed, knowing he was right. I quickly turned around and threw myself ito his body, crying in his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Sumi..." I sobbed.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Awww... Poor Skylar... She misses her little sister... But keep reading for more! Till next time, I've gotta fly!**


	11. Chapter 11: Cards of the Fortune Cup

**Crimson Ice Flame: I return with more! Just a reminder, I do not own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's related except Skylar, Sumi, and any made up card names/attack names. Enjoy!**

**"Talking"**

_**"Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

**Chapter 11: Cards of the Fortune Cup**

It was the day of the Fortune Cup as Yusei and I got ready for the introduction when we met up with the twins, but Leo was dressed like Luna and Luna was hidden in a different outfit. I gave them a strange look, mostly Leo, as I spoke.

"Uhh, Leo? What's with the Luna getup?"

"I'm pretending to be Luna because she doesn't wanna enter, so I'm gonna be her instead!" he said. "So how do I look?"

"Like Luna, but the makeup should go..." Yusei said.

"Ok, but only if you tell me your names."

"You'll find out soon enough." I said as the three of us started walking to the platforms where the announcer got ready to introduce us.

"And here they are, the Fotune 10! We have Blair Adams, Sir Ransborg, The Professor, Commander Coda, the all mysterious Shira, Greiger, the lovely miss Luna, Akiza Izinski, Yusei Fudo, and Skylar Yumemi!"

"Dudes, check it out, those two have marks..." on person said.

"So your name's Yusei?" Leo asked.

"Yup, now don't wear it out."

"And your name is Skylar?"

"The one and only."

"Those don't sound like superhero names."

"Super what?" Yusei and I asked.

Well everyone in the crowd started judging us and calling us losers until Greiger stepped in and started saying that you can't disrespect a person until they give you a reason to and all that, but I was too busy looking up at where Lazar was perched with Jack, who was seated on the couch when I saw her. Standing next to that purpled haired clown freak was my little sister, Sumi! Her hands were bounded behind her back and she had something tied around her head to prevent her from talking as I could see the fear in her eyes and Lazar snickering which only inflamed me even more.

*Jack's POV*

"Is this really necessary? Do you have to give her reason to want to murder you even more than she already does? I mean, this is a bit extreme, Lazar..." I stated.

"Oh heavens, yes! This gives her a reason to want to win all her duels and go after you, Mr. Atlas!" Lazar snickered as the girl trembled next to him.

I sighed, getting up and going over to the girl, starting to untie her. "Wh-what on earth on you doing, Jack!?"

"I'm all for making Skylar compete in this, but not in this way by tying up an innocent child." I said as the rope around her wrists fell to the floor, untying the cloth over her mouth as she turned to me with a grin.

"Thank you so much, Jack..." she said. "Can I see my sister now?"

"Not yet, my dear... In due time." came Goodwin's voice as he walked into the room.

We all turned to him as the girl just stood there, her hands clasped together over her chest. "When can I see my sister?"

"Soon, dear Sumi, soon..."

I scoffed, sitting back on the couch as I looked down, seeing Skylar give me a smirk as Sumi stood by the window with Goodwin and Lazar, watching as the first duel match up began.

*Skylar's POV*

I looked up and what did I see? Was I seeing things or was Jack Atlas untying my little sister out of kindness? I thought I was going nuts because Jack Atlas, the man who betrayed Yusei and I years ago, was being nice and helping out my sister. Did I just step into a different universe or was Jack being nice because it was a child? I didn't really care at the moment as I shot him a smirk, Jack seeing as he sat down and my sister up by the window to watch.

The first duel was between "Luna" and Greiger as they began, but during the duel, Leo wasn't focusing on his counter attacks and only the combos he liked as he ended up losing the duel. Next up was Yusei against a girl name Blair Adams who was a duel monster scientist in a turbo duel as her duel runner was purple and used Psychic monsters to go with her "unique" personality... She ended losing her duel too and next was a woman by the name of Akiza Izinski who went up against Sir Ransborg.

"Thou hast no tongue?" he smirked as his turn ended.

"No, I'm getting tired of your bad accent!" she said as she summoned Wall of Ivory.

As the duel went on, Akiza didn't show any signs of fear or weakness, but more or less hatred and rage as she summoned out her mighty beast...

"I Synchro summon Black Rose Dragon!"

"It be true! Thou is a witch! Stay back!" Sir Ransborg shouted.

Akiza shot him a glare. "Be careful who you call a witch..."

"A threat!? Thou shall pay dearly!"

Akiza ended up winning the match with 50 life points left as everyone found out that she was the Black Rose Witch. Next, I was up, and I was determined not to summon out my Black Ace Dragon as it was my first turbo duel with a guy named Shira... However, once our duel started, I found out that it was the ex champ, Hunter Pace.

"Come on, Skylar, you didn't wanna duel Shira, he's a real bore! Why not try me on for size?" Hunter asked.

I smirked. "Then let's test your luck in a gamble! You're on!"

"All right!"

"Ok, Goodwin have given Hunter's challenge a go so we have the green light, folks!" the announcer said.

"The first move's mine! And I summon out my Burning Skull Head in attack mode! Next I place two cards face down and end my turn." Hunter said.

"Then it's my move and I summon out Broken Hearts in attack mode. Now her ability activates automatically meaning for every monster on the field with the name "Heart" in it, she gains 300 attack and now that bumps her up to 1800!"

"Oooh! Skylar isn't waisting anytime with her turn and I bet we're gonna see an attack!" the announcer said.

"Broken Hearts, attack that Burning Skull with Shatter Stream!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap and therefore, my Burning Skull can't be destroyed in battle!"

"Hunter may have saved his monster, but he's still taking a big hit!" again with the announcer...

"I place two cards face down and end my turn..."

As the duel went on, I was ready to finish this here and now because I wasn't about to lose to this showoff.

"It's my turn and I activate Shift Down! By removing six of my counters, that brings me down to two."

"Why would she slow down like that?" Leo asked.

"Shift Down was actually a good move she just played. Yeah, it forces you to give up six counters, but it allows you to draw two more cards. She's trying to get to a certain card." Tanner said. "Our friend Skylar never stops believing in her cards..."

"Now that I've slowed down, I can now draw two cards!" I smirked when I drew my cards.

"Did Skylar just crack a smile?" Leo asked.

"This duel is mine! I summon out Club Tuner and with that in mind, I activate a Speed Spell known as Ace Up! If I have two or more monsters on my field that are Level 4 and below, I can summon a Level 2 or below monster straight from my hand or deck, and the monster I choose is Diamond Diamond!"

"Great! With that monster out on the field, Skylar can now-" Dexter was cut off.

"She can summon a Level 7 Monster!" Leo shouted.

"Now I tune Club Tuner, Diamond Diamond, and Broken Hearts in order to Synchro summon Queen of Hearts! Your fate has been sealed so prepare to face judgment!" my queen rose up high an mighty. "But I'm not finished yet because now I activate my face down called Queen's Judgement! With this card in play, if I have a monster on my field with the name "Queen" in it, it gets to power up to one monster on your field. So Queen of Hearts, time to power up to Hunter's Supersonic Skull Flame!"

"Big deal! I can still win!"

I smirked. "Queen of Hearts now gains 300 attack points times the Level of your monster so now my Queen gains 3000 attack points and no has 5600 attack points! Oh, and did I also mention that the monster chosen from this card effect gets it Attack split in half!"

"What!? No! You can't!"

"I can and I will! Now Queen of Hearts, attack with with Heart Blast!"

Hunter lost the duel as I was able to move onto my next duel against Commander Coda... Gambling is a rush, but I feel I just might lose this game of luck...

**Crimson Ice Flame: All done! But more is still to come! Till next time!**


End file.
